fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan
|kanji = サタン|rōmaji = Satan}} Satan (サタン Satan) is known as the third Prince of Hell. He is perceived as a fearsome creature whom enjoys bloody battles and is always set in anger. In reality, Satan is a flirtatious young teen whom enjoys to fight. Appearance In the olden days, Satan appeared as a magnificent beast. He has the body of a Minotaur with the large, scarlet horns of a ram and the spiked hooves of an ox. Satan had scarlet spikes all over his body and white eyes and red claws. In the modern era, Satan appears to be a lean teenage boy with red eyes and dark green hair. He has goggles resting on top of his hair. He has three piercings in each ear. He wears only a blue vest with white trimmings and blue shorts with white trimming with black sandals. His hands are covered in blue gloves with the fingers cut off. The symbol of Wrath is tattooed on his right shoulder and the symbol of the Seven Princes in-between his shoulder blades. Personality It was said Satan was always in a rage, starting wars and slaughtering for the fun of it. Wherever he went, he brought out the anger within others. He trained powerful Dark Mages as well and brought them to his dimension. In the modern era, Satan is a laid-back person who tends to humor those around him. He enjoys flirting with girls and showing off his strength. It takes a lot to get him upset, but he enjoys fighting only for the fun of it. He is able to find potential in the weak and teach them how to fight and stand up for themselves. He is later convinced to start his own gym and professionally teach people how to fight. History Satan was born from Doa Gelap’s Black Arts, making him a Prince of Hell. He was gifted with the sin of wrath at birth and was told to create demons and spread his sin around the world. However, once Doa Gelap was put into a sleep, Satan fled to another dimension along with his brothers and began recollecting magic. Magic and Abilities Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō) : The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Asmodeus was born from the Black Arts, making him a highly skilled user. * Sin Black Magic: User can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can as well detect where the sin is in a person as well. ** Sin Black Magic: Wrath: User can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Hate: User can sense and manipulate the hatred of people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling hatred, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Feral: This spell casted on victim allows victim to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. *** Fury Form: The user can channel violent rage through their victim’s body and soul to have the victim gain a new form empowered by their anger. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of the user and grants improved versions of their original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect the victim’s wrath. *** Anger: This spell is casted on the user to make them use the anger within them to increases their power. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Satan has shown to be a master at the fighting arts in any given fighting type, which befits his sin. Equipment Golden Trumpet: this trumpet, played alongside the other six, has the power to resurrect Doa Gelap with its song. Appearance in Other Stories Specials Bon Voyage! Visit to the Ring? Satan brings Mystogan and Luke to visit his dimension, which is a fighting household. Satan decides to have a sparring match with Mystogan only to be distracted with female fighters and flirt with them. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Black Arts Category:Wrath